Echoes
by paperdaffodil
Summary: When Quinn disappears, Sam fights for the one girl who took a chance on him.  Reviews are like presents!  Rated M just to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

The telephone suddenly seemed like an omen; at one moment, it would bring the blonde to his knees, confirming what he already knows. It wasn't like her to just disappear; she would have called or left a note. The apartment was ransacked: chairs strewn, lampshades knocked off. He had walked in to find his twins crying in the nursery and no sign of Quinn. The events played back in his mind as he paced the floor as the babies slept.

Quinn. She never left the front door unlocked; he had instructed her not to. He dropped the bags at the door and ran inside, finding his children but not his wife. Heading towards the kitchen, he looked for something to calm him: her keys, the red scarf, anything. Instead, his eyes fall on the single blinking light on the answering machine. 'Maybe she called,' he reminds himself as the message plays.

'Karma.' The line went dead. He recognized that voice from his past. The tightness in his stomach knotted even further as he realized this was much more than Quinn having gotten lost; the rules were simple: get the ransom, she lives. He knew that all too well.

If there was one thing Sam hated, messing with his family would top the list. It was one thing to pick a fight with him, but his family was off limits. As he began to wish he'd have come home five minutes sooner, the phone rang.

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?" he asked, terrified of the answer.

"Sam. Sam. Help me. Sam."

Quinn. His beautiful Quinn. His hands clinched the phone as another voice came on the line.

"One million. Hyde Park. Ten thirty tomorrow."

The line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

He sank to the floor after the line went dead; one million dollars was more than he or Quinn could ever hope to make. They had student loans and children to take care of; he was just a youth mentor at the community center, Quinn was a teacher at an underserved high school. They were good people and for someone to take the one thing in his life that he couldn't live without was unthinkable. Quinn would never hurt anyone; she was the kind of person who would buy a stranger coffee without thinking about it. Of all the people he'd ever met, Quinn was the best.

The anger began to build inside him and his fist clinched, knuckles turning white. They took Quinn and now the only way he was going to get her back was to make this ransom. He didn't have that kind of money just sitting around and he didn't have the first clue where his wife was being held. One million dollars was what he needed. Sure, he'd rob a bank if it meant that Quinn was safe but he also had to think about their children. Perhaps he could talk to her parents; yeah, they hated him but Quinn was their daughter. No. This ransom was on him and as all these thoughts ran through his head, Sam began to go crazy.

The magazines that Quinn subscribed to flew from the coffee table. The frames on the mantle hit the floor; glass broken. He banged the shelving unit that held all the scrapbooks Quinn had put together, slammed his fists into the brick wall that divided the kitchen and the living room. The umbrella holder that Quinn had bought went flying into the kitchen, umbrellas scattering across the floor. His hands reached for anything he could and threw it. Sam didn't care if someone walked in and found the apartment like this; his wife was being held hostage and he couldn't help her. He was failing.

As Sam destroyed the apartment further, a cry from the nursery caught his attention. What had begun as a small cry grew into a wail, with another joining the commotion. The twins. Sam sighed and went towards the nursery, taking note of the photographs on the wall: he and Quinn in high school, them in New England. The day he got to say 'I do'. His eyes came across Quinn's favorite picture, the one faded with age and slightly worn around the edges but still capturing in its black frame. It was at his family reunion, the first Quinn had attended.

_The family had welcomed his girl with open arms. His girl; he liked the way that sounded. He snuck a glimpse of her, laughing at something his aunt had said. She was beautiful, her hair down and wearing an old shirt and cutoffs. Sam was content in that moment. He walked out onto the balcony and stared across the lake. After a while, the world faded and he felt like he was home, like he was the old Sam. Suddenly, his secrets were no longer there and he could start over. _

_He felt a pair of arms slip around his waist._

'_Hey babe. Your mom says that dinner's almost ready,' Quinn told him._

_He leaned back and couldn't believe she'd actually fallen in love with him._

'_Okay. '_

'_What are you thinking about Sam?' she asked, her eyes bright and interested._

'_Sometimes I wish I could stay here forever, you know? I remember this lake as a kid; it was heaven on Earth for someone like me. Now, I come once a year and stay for just the weekend.'_

'_We could fix that you know.'_

_She grinned and let go of his waist. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him down the stairs and made her way towards the lake. He hung back, fearful of what she had in mind. Laughing loudly, she pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a bikini and jumped into the lake. _

'_You are crazy, you know that?' he yelled at her when she resurfaced._

'_Samuel Evans. Come in here and rescue me. We both know you want to be in here with me. Take a chance.'_

'_Nope, that lake is shallow enough for you to walk, trust me.'_

'_chicken.'_

_Shaking his head, he stripped himself of his shirt and went into the lake. That girl was going to be the end of him and he was strangely okay with that. The grin on her face was enough for him._

He walked into the nursery only to find both children fully awake, crying and his heart melted. Why did the twins have Quinn's eyes? All the rage he felt suddenly overcame him and the tears fell as he remembered the day Quinn told him he was going to be a father.

_She was waiting for him, dinner already on the table; his favorite meal of fried chicken, baked potato and steamed vegetables. He knew something was up because Quinn hated him eating fried chicken saying he 'didn't need to eat it'. Right._

_He sat down and looked across the table at the love of his life. She was beautiful and he loved her more each day he got with her._

'_So, I had a great day today Sam. I got to Skype with Rachel and we made plans for lunch one day next week when she's back. ' _

_Sam loved it when Quinn got to talk to her best friend. _

'_And then I got some interesting news.'_

_Quinn eyed her husband, waiting for him to make eye contact._

'_I'm pregnant.'_

_Choking on his chicken, Sam stuttered to reply._

'_What?' _

'_I'm pregnant baby.'_

_He scooted his chair back and grabbed her, pulled her into the tightest embrace and told her that he was the happiest man._

What had happened to that? How did he end up here, with two crying infants and wishing he could go back to that day, push play and protect his family more.

Standing up, he grabbed both kids, cradled them close to his chest and turned to face the mirror; he didn't recognize the person staring back.

His eyes were rimmed with red and fresh tears were beginning to form. His sandy blonde hair resembled well, something that a tornado had gone through. He knew that he wouldn't be leaving the apartment anytime soon; the phone was a tether, a lifeline of sorts.

Before he could think anything else, the doorbell rang.

Sighing, he sat the twins down and went to answer the door, taking stock of how badly damaged the apartment was. He reached the door and pulled it open.

"Sam."

"Kurt?"


	3. Chapter 3

**RJRRAA: **Thank you so much! The twins are around the age of 3 or 4 and as for Kurt, he's running errands…

**Quam31459: **I'm glad you like it!

**Fabrevansgleek: **Not sure what you mean by "next" but enjoy this chapter!

**Author's note: Thank you to everyone who has even clicked on my story; this is my first so, I thank you **

"Blaine wanted me to drop off his favorite Disney movies for the twins. You know how he is and…"

Kurt paused and stared at the man before him; this wasn't Sam. Sure, it looked like him but Sam didn't live in a wrecked apartment. Sam's eyes weren't dimmed; they were usually bright and lively. Sam stared at him, waiting for the brown-haired boy to push his way in.

"Sam," he said gently. "Let me in."

Sam moved aside and granted him entrance. Kurt took in the apartment: there was no order to anything. He cautiously proceeded to the kitchen with Sam trailing behind.

"Where are the twins? Are they okay? Sam?"

"Kurt. He took her," the blonde said sullenly.

Kurt, confused at what Sam had just said, looked at the clock on the wall.

"Maybe she just is running late; you know how those department stores can be, what with all the women fighting over the same shirt. Perhaps she got stuck at work Sam."

"He took Quinn."

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes.

"KURT! Did you hear me? They have Quinn. She isn't here or at school or at the store. He has her."

"Who has her Sam?"

"Sebastian. He's back."

Kurt spun around, facing Sam, his eyes wide at this revelation.

"Sam. Sam. It can't be him. Are you sure?"

Looking at Kurt with weary eyes, Sam let out a deep breath.

"He said 'Karma' Kurt. He mentioned Hyde Park. You and I both know that we're the only ones who know about that. It's him, Kurt."

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Kurt began to pace the linoleum floor, muttering to himself.

"He wants a million for her."

Kurt stopped in his tracks, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"One million? As in six zeros? What is he now? Crazy?"

"I don't care what he is Kurt. I have to get Quinn back Kurt."

"But Sam, this isn't just anybody we're talking about. This is Sebastian. He isn't going to stop."

Sam looked at his friend. He knew that Kurt would be rational about this but Sam didn't have time to be rational. Quinn was out there with that bastard and he didn't know if she was alive or if she was okay.

"I don't care if it is Sebastian. Karma's a bitch and when you mess with my family, I don't play games."

**Author's Note**: So, I've got most of this planned/written out but reviews keep me going and since I practically live on adrenaline, keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I know the last chapter and this chapter were a little short…the next couple are longer, I promise. I used these for set up for the next ones. Thank you to all of the alerts and reviews; you all are so beautiful and make me want to continue writing this.**

Kurt couldn't believe that Sebastian would even think about messing with Sam. He knew that Sam wasn't afraid of hurting Sebastian, even if it meant that his family would have to live without him for a couple years. Sam had been through a lot in high school; being homeless, losing friends, fighting for Quinn. Kurt refused to just stand by and watch Sam's efforts remain futile.

Sam had taken the twins up to get ready for bed at Kurt's insistence. Wanting to keep things as normal as possible, Kurt decided that Sam was to bathe the kids and then he could talk to Kurt.

Hiding in the kitchen, Kurt took out his phone, fingers hovered above the keys. He knew that Blaine would be wondering what happened to him; he hadn't been home yet and it was close to dinner. Shaking, he dials his husband's number, knowing fully well that he would interrupt 'The Voice'.

"Hello?"

"Blaine. I know 'The Voice' is on but we have an issue."

"Honey, the only issue I'm having is that these people keep trying to sing Teenage Dream. "

Kurt sighed.

"Blaine."

"What?"

"I'm at Sam and Quinn's"

Blaine chuckled on the other end.

"Okay. I figured that when I came home and the movies were off the table."

"No Blaine. Listen." Kurt began to speak more quickly. "Quinn isn't here. Sam got a call and she's been taken and he can't make the ransom and he's freaking out. The apartment is trashed and Sebastian's back and Sam has no idea where Quinn is or how she's doing and he can barely keep his eyes open and God knows he hasn't thought about showering and you know they have the twins. And Blaine, we both know what Sebastian is capable of so I just wish-"

Blaine interrupted. "Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"Breathe. Stop. Breathe. What does that douchebag want?"

"A million dollars Blaine."

Letting out a low whistle, Blaine rubbed his hand over his eyes. Sebastian.

"Kurt?"

"I'm going to call Sebastian and see if he wants to meet. I figured you'd want to come with me?"

"Call him. Tell him whatever you have to."

Kurt's eyes wandered as he waited for Sebastian to answer. He didn't understand why the number was still in his phone but thankful for having it at this moment.

_You've reached Sebastian. Leave a message and if you're Blaine, well, I'd love a certain kind of message. Beeeeeep._

"This is Kurt Hummel. You have one hour to return this call. We need to talk."

He hung up the phone and slumped against the counter. The next 59 minutes were about to last forever.

Sebastian finished listening to Kurt's message and noticed that the blonde staring back at him looked like she wanted to say something.

He moved forward, pulled up a chair and tilted his face.

"What's wrong Quinn?" He smirked, knowing she'd just woken up.

Quinn's head moved, her eyes flickering at the zip ties that bound her. Her body felt heavy, like she'd been drugged and dragged along concrete.

"What do you think is wrong? I'm bound, I have a splitting headache and I have absolutely no idea what I've done to be in this position."

Sebastian stared at the woman blankly.

"Don't play that with me Quinn Fabray, or should I say Evans? I saw the engagement announcement in the paper, but alas, did I receive an invitation? No. Quinn. I was expecting you to do more with your life, but instead you married Sam."

"I could say the same about you. Sebastian Smythe. You were a Warbler until you slushied Blaine. How'd Wes take that? Oh right. You got kicked out. How about we cut all this bullcrap and you tell me why you have me here. Perhaps you're too much of a coward to even look at me. I remember you; the torment you put my friends through and the way you believed you were better than everyone. I bet you sit alone at night and wonder what would have happened. What would have happened Sebastian if you weren't some tease who only sought to hurt others?"

Sebastian's brow knitted. She was good and that look of resolve in her eyes only made him that much more infuriated.

Quinn felt the white hot heat radiate across her face as he slapped her. Disgusted, she looked him in the eye and swore.

"You bastard. You filthy, lowlife bastard. I swear to God. You touch me again."

"You know, I could find other ways to motivate Sam. I understand you have two beautiful children; Jill and Ethan right? I imagine that Sam would really move to get me that money if all three of you-"

"Don't you dare touch my children. You want to hurt me, fine. But if I find out you hurt my family, I swear Sebastian. I will end you."

He chuckled.

"You're forgetting one thing," he taunted as he walked away. "I can walk out of here. You are tied to that chair and you can't move. Think about that Quinn. Oh, and Sam is running out of time. You see, if he doesn't meet my request, he loses you."

The door closed behind him. Frustrated, Quinn yelled after him, knowing that the effort was futile. How could Sebastian threaten her family? They were the one thing that made Quinn's world okay.

'Come on Sam,' she thought as tears fell from her eyes.

Her only hope was that Sam could come up with that money and she knew that she didn't have a chance with him doing it alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ** Hello everyone! **RJRRAA**: I'm glad you caught that…I was hoping someone would. Basically, Blaine told Wes what had happened, a Warbler meeting was held with Wes there because everyone respects (and loves) him, etc. Quinn saying that was more of me expressing my love for Wes and it was more of a rhetorical thought.

Yet again, I want to express my love for all of you…ENJOY!

Kurt was attempting to find something to make dinner with in the mess of Sam's kitchen. The half empty jar of Alfredo sauce and the lack of meat in the refrigerator didn't help either. He looked in the pantry, his eyes falling on the macaroni and cheese. Simple and quick, Kurt figured it would have to work despite his disdain for the processed, prepackaged paste.

As he began to boil water for the pasta, Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Kurt, you really don't have to do this. You could go home to Blaine and let me worry about what I'm going to eat."

"I know I don't, but Sam, if it were Blaine missing, I know the last thing I'd want to think about would be what I was going to have for dinner and attempting to fix that something. As far as my being able to go home, it wouldn't help because I would worry about you and Ethan and Jill. I'd be pacing the floor and calling you every five minutes, wanting to hear you say that Quinn came home. But I can't do that so here I am, stuck with you."

"Speaking of Blaine," Sam looked at Kurt, his eyes softening.

"You overheard."

"Yeah, I did a little. I know you told him that Quinn's missing."

Kurt checked the water, added a pinch of salt and waited for Sam to continue.

"Kurt, I don't know what to do. I can't just sit here and wait for some miracle to happen. That's my girl out there and there is nothing I can do to protect her from him. Yeah, she's strong but we both know what can happen."

Kurt turned and looked Sam in the eye. He saw the brokenness and the toll that this is taking on him.

"We'll come up with something, I promise."

They were interrupted by the pitter-patter of footsteps in the hall. A pair of bright green eyes peeked into the kitchen, revealing a young boy wearing Spiderman footie pajamas. Ethan was awake.

"Dad?"

Sam knelt to his level, those eyes haunting him more than ever. Jill looked more like him, Sam thought. Ethan had been blessed with Quinn's eyes and demeanor; this was something Sam didn't particularly enjoy at the moment.

"Yeah buddy? Why are you up?" Sam knew that Ethan had nightmares; he was close to 5 years old and Sam knew his little sister, Jill, didn't help anything.

"Dad? Can we see one?"

Ethan pointed at the movies Kurt had brought over. Sam hesitated because he knew that if they did watch a movie, they'd be up half the night and as much as Sam enjoyed Disney, he'd love for the kids to get a decent night's sleep. Kurt however, thought nothing of it and knelt in front of the youngster.

"Which one do you want to watch?"

The phone rang as Kurt settled on the couch with Ethan and Jill on either side; Ethan had decided to watch Beauty and the Beast, which was fine with Kurt since the fashion in that movie was breathtaking. Glancing at the clock, he answered; Kurt knew exactly who was calling him.

"Hello Kurt. To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your voice? Did Blaine finally tire of you? I would love to see you cry as he packed his bags and joined me."

"Shut up Sebastian. You know exactly what you did," Kurt moved off the couch and into the hall. "How could you think of taking Quinn? She has a husband, kids!"

"Yes, a husband who made my life hell."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sebastian was always one for dramatics.

"You need to stop this. They don't have the money."

"If Sam loves his wife, I will have my million."

Kurt knew it was time to get creative; Sebastian was relentless and the only thing that Kurt had a chance of using against him was Blaine.

"Say Sebastian, what are you doing tonight? Blaine would love to see you, you know, catch up. He's been talking about it for a while now and since we're not doing anything, tonight would be perfect."

Kurt crossed his fingers, praying to McQueen that Sebastian would take the bait.

"Where does my sex on a stick want to meet?"

Kurt smiled to himself, mouthing a silent 'thank you' as he told Sebastian the details.

Sam rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. Scattered around him were this month's bills and the check book; he leaned against the footboard of the bed.

As Kurt began to walk back towards the couch, he heard the rustling of paper. Kurt peeked his head into the bedroom.

"Sam? What are you doing? What is all of this?"

"My last resort."

Kurt sunk down to the floor. "What do you mean?"

"I've been looking at our bills, trying to figure out what I can put off paying but every time I look at the checkbook, all I see is her handwriting. She handled this; she knew what we could do. She was the one who told me if we could go on a vacation. She's the one who decided if we could do more than Breadsticks."

"Sam."

"And I've figured I can delay paying the student loans back and partially pay the heating. We have savings; it isn't much but it could help. I could always sell my Avatar figurines; hope that someone would pay cash. Ethan could be taken out of preschool at Dalton and I could put him in public preschool with Jill. He wouldn't like it but he'd adjust."

"Sam," Kurt said more forcibly.

The blonde ignored him and continued.

"We could downsize the apartment. They made sleeping bags for a reason. I could pretend that we're camping. That's what I used to do in high school."

"SAM!" Kurt moved to remove the checkbook from Sam's hands. "You aren't going to do any of it."

"But…"

"No. Listen to me Sam. You can't put off paying these bills. You can't take Ethan out of Dalton. You could sell the Avatar stuff because I hate it but Sam. You need to have faith. You need to believe that it'll all work out. You have to, for Quinn."

Sam began to protest.

"Sam. Quinn had faith in you when you didn't have it in yourself. She didn't give up and she believed that you were going to be okay."

Sam thought about what Kurt was telling him and remembered that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Sam could hear the methodical beeping and felt his hand being held. His eyes slowly flickered open as he saw the stark white, sterile room he was in. He felt movement next to him. Quinn. He saw that she'd fallen asleep, her hair thrown up into a messy ponytail, make-up smeared. Sam had never seen anyone more beautiful than that blonde._

"_Quinn," he whispered. "Quinny? Wake up." Her eyes slowly opened and she started to cry._

"_Sam."_

"_Hey." She covered him with kisses, taking time to be gentle, and reached for the call button. _

"_Quinn, why am I here? What happened?"_

"_I think we should wait for the doctor."_

"_But Quinn, I need to know."_

_She sighed, preparing herself for breaking the news to Sam, as the resident doctor entered the room. _

"_Welcome back Sam; how are you feeling"_

"_Fine. What happened?"_

_The doctor shook his head. "You don't need to worry about that right now. You need to focus on getting better."_

"_No! I want to know what happened to me."_

"_Sam," Quinn looked into his eyes, wishing for him to calm down._

"_No Quinn. What the hell happened?"_

_The doctor sat down in a chair next to the bed and looked at Quinn, who just shrugged her shoulders._

"_You shouldn't be alive right now."_

_Quinn's eyes began to fill as her eyelids dropped. She hadn't slept since she'd found Sam and that was 36 hours ago. She'd barely been able to keep her eyes open and she'd let her eyes drop just before Sam had woken up._

"_What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Please tell me what happened!"_

"_You arrived with numerous injuries, including severe trauma. There was significant blood lost at two sites and you had multiple fractures along with breaks. Incoherent, you told us that you were the Prince of Wales and that it was your birthday. We were in the process of performing standard protocol when you coded."_

"_Coded? Wait, as in, like I died?"_

"_Yes. We were able to revive you but the sinus rhythms were weak. It took us 23 minutes to bring you back. You were placed here, in Intensive Care as a precaution."_

"_So what does this mean now?" Sam wasn't scared that he'd just made it out alive; he was scared for the unknown._

"_Your ribs are healing, you fractured three of them. You shattered your left arm. There are extensive stitches on you back and the bruising on your body is, well for lack of a better word, horrendous. Additionally, the blood loss hasn't helped. There'll be some rehabilitation that you'll need to do and checkups. We don't know if you can walk and don't ask me when we'll know or when you'll be released."_

"_You are a doctor. You are supposed to be able to tell me something. So, tell me something. Put yourself in my shoes; you wake up one day and find out you've been in some kind of accident. No one is telling you anything and you feel completely lost."_

_The doctor glanced over at Quinn. The young woman had fallen asleep, finally feeling that Sam was awake._

"_Look Sam, you are here. I don't know how but you are. This young woman was in the car with you. I know that you were involved in an accident with an impaired driver and the car is totaled. The emergency services found it wrapped around the telephone pole. The driver walked away without a scratch. Quinn? She came in with minimal injuries; just the slight bruising and needing a couple stitches. They found you covering her body. You had to be pried off her, Sam. You saved her."_

_Sam looked at Quinn. That beautiful girl who'd befriended him, made him feel loved. Of course he had protected her; she was everything good in the world, the only person who had believed in him._

"_She hasn't left you know," the doctor said, watching Sam's face._

"_What?"_

"_She hasn't left your side. The entire time we were admitting her, she was yelling your name, wanting you to wake up. We almost had to sedate her just so we could completely examine her. As soon as she was cleared, she ran to this room, pulled that chair out and sat. She hasn't moved or slept in thirty six hours."_

"_Why?" Sam didn't understand why she'd done that. "I'm ugly now; I'm black and all kinds of blue. I'm going to have these scars and look at her. She's this perfect goddess who deserves someone whole and strong. Don't deny it Doc. I looked in the mirror. Why would she stay?"_

_The doctor looked at Sam and wondered what Sam wanted to hear._

"_If you ask my personal opinion, she loves you. She has faith that you are going to be okay and I don't think she cares what you look like. If she did she would have left already, wouldn't she? I think the fact that you are still here is enough for Quinn."_

_The doctor got up and walked to the door, pausing before he left._

"_Sam. Don't beat yourself up. She's with you for the long haul._

_-__**5 days later**__-_

_It had been five days since Sam had woken up and Quinn knew he was going crazy just sitting in bed._

"_Sam, take a walk with me."_

"_I can't," he replied._

"_And why can't you? You have two legs for a reason. Let's move them."_

"_They haven't cleared me yet," Sam answered, avoiding Quinn's eyes, knowing she'd catch him if he did._

"_Bull. Liar. I have seen you play poker enough times with Puck and Blaine to know when you bluff. I heard them tell you that you could walk around. I think you're scared Samuel Evans."_

_She stared at him, arms crossed, waiting for Sam's reply._

"_You know what Quinn? I am scared. I am terrified that I'm not going to be able to walk. It isn't just my life that changes; you are affected too if you stay with me. What are people going to say if we are out to dinner and I can't walk you to the car? What kind of looks are you going to get when people see you pushing my wheelchair? I know how people are Quinn; they'll take pity on you and whisper behind your back. They'll ask you 'Why on Earth would you be with him?' and 'How is it, loving someone who can't walk?' Huh? You don't deserve that Quinn."_

_Her features softened as she realized that he was afraid of not being good enough._

"_Sam, listen to me. You have to try. I'm not leaving you. But Sam, if you don't try then people will talk about how you just gave up on everything you've worked for. Which is worse: the Sam who tried or the Sam who quit? I know that you are scared, Sam. I don't want to push you too hard but look at me. I'm not leaving, you understand me? You asked me if I could see myself with you in five years. Truth is, I don't' care what everyone else has. I have you and that is good enough for me. It was you who made me feel like the world didn't end when I had to give up my baby."_

_Quinn knelt down, so that she was eye level with her boyfriend. _

"_You were the one who brought the good side of me to life. Remember the people we helped that Christmas? You got to me and convinced me that someone else had it worse than I did that year. You told me when I wasn't at my best that and I quote, 'It is you and me against the world.' So you listen to me Samuel Evans. If there is one thing I know it is this: I love you, every single, damn piece of you and I'll go to the ends of this Earth if it meant you would be here. I know you can do this, Sam. I'm going to be here, holding your hand and never giving up. "_

_Quinn pushed herself up and reached for Sam's hand._

"_C'mon. Let's get ice cream. They have Rocky Ro-o-o-ad"_

_Sam smiled to himself, gripped the edge of the bed and braced himself._

"_Catch me?" He asked her._

"_Always."_


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt needed a way to escape Sam's apartment without raising suspicion; there was merely 45 minutes until he and Blaine would meet Sebastian and the last thing that was needed was Sam interrupting that.

"Sam. Sam." The blonde snapped out of whatever memory he was in. "Sam. Blaine wants to grab coffee. He's still working on stuff and needs a caffeine boost and he wants to bring the kids cookies. You know him: if he could he'd spend the day with those kids and watch movies."

"Okay Kurt." Sam replied, taking note of how Kurt couldn't look him in the eye. He knew something was up because normally Blaine would just walk through the front door.

Kurt stood up and straightened his clothing.

Sam watched as Kurt left and decided that he needed to be followed. Kurt was such an easy read; the poker nights over the years had allowed Sam to develop a Kurt-sense; knowing when he was lying was cake. He grabbed Jill and Ethan, his keys and shut the front door.

Blaine pulled into the parking lot and looked over at his husband.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kurt? I mean we could just give him the million and then actually go see the kids. He'd let Quinn go and leave us alone."

Kurt turned to Blaine. He loved the way Blaine was always so optimistic but Kurt knew Sebastian.

"He came back Blaine. He always comes back. This can't keep happening. How many times must we have someone get hurt because we don't have courage? Aren't you the one who told me to stand for myself?"

Blaine hated when Kurt would bring that up. He couldn't help but remember the day he'd been able to say I do.

_Blaine straightened his bow tie for the umpteenth time. Today he was marrying Kurt. Today was the day that he could say I do and he still had an hour until Kurt walked down that aisle. The wedding was perfect; Kurt'd planned everything down to the last detail and taken into account Blaine's opinion. The gardenias were set into place and the pianist knew when to start playing the instrumental of "Teenage Dream". The cake was gorgeous and delicious. Rachel had demanded that it be vegan; not that it mattered to Blaine since he'd be smashing it on Kurt's face. He felt the paper that contained his vows in his breast pocket and knew that he'd never get through them without getting emotional. Kurt's father walked into the room._

'_You look good Blaine. I'm surprised you aren't pacing yet. Kurt is going crazy and swears on everything that is Gaga that if you leave him, he will kill you.'_

_Blaine let out a breathy chuckle. 'Thanks Mr. Hummel. I'm sure he would.'_

'_Kid. The name's Burt. And look, I know that your father may be an insensitive prick and won't be here but I want you to know that I am proud of you. I mean it Blaine. You are a strong, considerate and loving man who my son is so lucky to be marrying. You are going to be amazing and I know that whatever you guys decide is your path, you'll have each other.'_

_Blaine went to hug the man. Burt was more of a father than Blaine's had ever been and to know that Burt supported him was just what he needed._

'_Tell Kurt that he better not leave me standing at the altar. I've got some killer vows."_

Blaine was amazed every day at how strong Kurt had become; in high school, he'd be the guy who would shy away from confrontation. Now, Kurt had a very successful design house and Blaine was getting his Master's in music while running an indie label. He knew that between him and Kurt, the ransom could be taken care of but he, like Kurt, wanted Sebastian to pay.

Sebastian stepped out of the shadows and began to scan for the couple.

"Let's go Kurt."

Sam saw Kurt's car parked and Sebastian standing in the middle of the park. Kurt had lied. He wasn't getting coffee and even though Blaine was with him, there weren't cookies. Stupid Sam; he should have known that Kurt wasn't going to meet Blaine. Kurt loved the kids too much and knew what it was like to grow up without a mother. Sam parked, got out of the car and crept towards the conversation.

**Short, I know. I hit a major writing block with this chapter and it annoyed me. Gah. OH! Congrats to Liv who earned the update by finishing her essay. So proud best friend.**

**I just want to thank everyone for reading this; I think the thing that is most fun for me is the flashbacks…the previous chapter was all flashbacks and I loved it. I also want to say that even though this isn't a chapter that deals with heavy issues like depression or self-harm, I want y'all to realize that fighting for what you love and who you love is one of the most empowering and yet difficult things to do…and that I ship Klaine with all my heart. Yeppers.**

**Love ya'll.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm back. You know the issue with being a med student? Your life suddenly becomes about studying and studying and watching bad reality shows. Enjoy (:**

"Well well. What do I have here? Blaine. You look as delicious as ever. Tell me, are you still happy? Married life suits you even if it is to this diva."

Blaine chuckled.

"Hello Sebastian. Glad to see you haven't changed."

""Why would you want to change someone so awesome? You should know Blainers. Kurt here couldn't handle it if you changed. Let me guess. You want me to let Quinn go. I want the million. The way I see it, you don't have a choice. I win. Unless I either get you or I get my money, Quinn is mine."

Kurt looked at Sebastian dumfounded. He couldn't understand why the hell Sebastian wasn't budging.

"Do you realize what you're doing? Quinn is a mother Sebastian! There are two children who miss her."

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you Kurt? You grew up without a mother, am I right? Tell me, did you cry out for her? Do you wonder if she'd approve of Blaine?"

"This isn't about me. This is about the fact that you decided to take an innocent person."

"Kurt. It is very simple. I told Sam that karma's a bitch. Either he gives me the money or I leave, taking Quinn with me. She's beautiful, you know. She'd be knocked out and I'd watch her; her eyes would get fiery and she start to fight back. I can only imagine how she is in bed, screaming her lover's name. Absolutely divine, I'm sure. I'll get to experience that soon enough."

Sam stepped from behind the tree.

"You son of a bitch. You give me my wife." As Sam began to charge towards Sebastian, Kurt ran to intercept him.

"Sam. Sam. SAM! He isn't worth it." Sam wormed his way out of Kurt's grasp, muttering that Quinn is worth it.

Sebastian reeled back as Sam's fist came into contact with his face. There wasn't time for Sebastian to protect himself; Sam began unleashing every frustration, every fear upon him. Sam lost his vision, his body taking over, consistently finding Sebastian's face. After a while, his hands went numb and he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Kurt took Sam into his arms, knowing that Sam was in exhausting pain.

"I can't do this. What do I tell the kids? How do I tell them that their mother isn't coming home because I failed? Because I couldn't pay the monster that took her? The look in their eyes would kill me before I could even get the words out."

"You don't give up. As hard as this is, you have us. You aren't done, do you hear me? Sebastian's right; I did grow up without my mother. But you know what? I had a great family and an amazing father. They have you. They have me and Blaine and Finn and Rachel. They aren't going to be alone. As far as this guy?" Kurt pointed to Sebastian. "He doesn't matter."

Blaine pulled a check from his pocket.

"Sam. We were going to pay the ransom. " He held to check up for Sam to see: six zeroes, made out to Sebastian Smythe, signed by Kurt.

"You could have told me Kurt. You should have told me."

"It wouldn't have mattered. You still would have come. You'd do anything for Quinn and we'd do anything for you."

Sam took the check and threw it on Sebastian, who was barely conscious.

"Now, where is my wife?"

Sebastian grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

A voice crept through the wind just as Sam was about to beat Sebastian to death.

"Sammy."

A year later…

Sam found himself alone in the kitchen. Quinn had taken the kids to school and was on her way back. He'd found himself writing more; Kurt said that it was natural but he wasn't sure. The piece from the other night wasn't the happiest:

_Sometimes I wonder if she understands what it would mean if I lost her. It's been a year and she'll sit alone in the bathroom, water running and I'll catch her crying. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am so glad that I've got her but there are moments when I wonder if she's the same Quinn she used to be; if Sebastian broke her. She's hesitant to go anywhere by herself and if I make too much noise, she jumps out of her skin. The kids know that something isn't right with Mommy but they don't say much because they don't want to see her cry. She cries often these days; a single word can set her off and she'll walk away. I can finally kiss her again. _

That was the hardest part: not being able to kiss her or even touch her without her trembling and freaking out. Sam would talk to Kurt about it and Kurt would remind him of how Blaine was after Sebastian did his number on him; gentle reminders of how much Blaine was loved helped but it also took time for him to process what had happened.

_It took me four months to be able to kiss my wife without her breaking down. I once asked her why she'd break when we'd kiss and she couldn't look at me. I sat down on the bed as she began to explain.._

"_I don't expect you to understand this. It was hell for me, waiting for Sebastian to release me. I tried to think of you and all I could think was that you weren't going to get the money he wanted. It wasn't that I didn't believe in you but more the fact that I knew we didn't have it. I had prepared myself for the worst and letting you go was part of that._

_Sebastian took advantage of the situation and he made sure that if you did manage to meet his demands that I'd be broken and damaged. He didn't want to give me back in one piece but instead to make sure I'd never be able to forget him," Quinn's voice shook as she began to tremble. Sam wasn't sure he wanted to hear what was coming next but he knew that Quinn needed to tell someone._

"_Sebastian would talk about how I couldn't do anything since I was bound to the chair but he could do whatever he wanted. He did just that Sam. God, if I'd only fought back harder or screamed more as he, he umm"_

_Sam stood up, wrapped his arms around his wife and comforted her as she relived the trauma. Sebastian had raped her; that explained a lot._

"_Quinn. Look at me. Please look at me. You did nothing to deserve what he did, you hear me? I know you fought; I saw the scars on your wrists and I know you. Listen to me. You are an amazing mother. You love deeper than anyone I've ever known and right now, you need to take care of you. Trust me on this one Quinn: I don't love you any less than I did before. In fact, I love you more."_

"_But Sam, he raped him. Sebastian raped me. How can you love me when another man has done this to your wife? I am not just yours anymore Sam!"_

_I grabbed her arms and gently shook her. "Quinn, I am here, aren't I? I don't care what he did; I know that I promised you the day I said 'I do" that I would love you in sickness, in health, hell or high water. I meant it then and I mean it now. You are perfect to me Quinn Evans. Perfect."_

_I sighed._

"_And I know that you feel as though you weren't faithful but the way I see it, you didn't have a chance. You did everything you could to stop him. All I care about is that you are safe and if it takes a while for you to be okay with physical contact, then that's okay with me. I'm not leaving you, not now and not ever."_

One year and things were finally beginning to become normal again.


	9. A Quick Note from Rachel

Hi guys!

I just want to thank everyone who read my story or even clicked on it. It is my first so it means a lot.

At this point, I don't know what to do with it. I could have chapter 8 be the end and they live happily ever after or I could do one more chapter. I'll let you decide…

Much love,

Rachel


	10. Epilogue

He knew that she wasn't going to make their Friday dinner; chances were that she wouldn't see tomorrow's breakfast. Her lips were dry; he'd tried Chapstick but all she wanted was ice chips. She could barely move, let alone talk. The girl he loved stared back at him, her eyes barely holding the spark they once did. He shifted in the hospital chair, not wanting to disturb her. He remembered the first date their daughter had gone on…

"_Dad! You don't understand! I like this boy."_

"_Okay, fine. All I'm going to do is talk to him, make him watch Avatar and find out his GPA."_

"_Sam." Quinn warned from the stove. Tonight was their daughter's first date and Sam was being protective._

"_What? I see nothing wrong with Avatar Quinn."_

"_Leave the boy alone. It isn't like they are going to dinner. Just a movie."_

"_A movie? A MOVIE!" Do you remember what we used to do during movies? I know that boy; I used to be that boy."_

"_Okay Papa Bear." Quinn turned to their daughter. "Have fun darling."_

_The doorbell rang and Quinn went to meet the young man who'd asked their daughter out. Introductions went smoothly and they agreed on a ten o'clock curview. After the door closed, Quinn turned to Sam._

"_And you mister, don't think I don't know what you're thinking. No following them around. No calling her. Let it go."_

"_But she's my baby Quinn. She isn't supposed to be dating."_

"_I know babe."_

"_She's supposed to be my princess forever and never leave to go on dates or get married. She's supposed to stay here forever."_

"_But Sam, she isn't six anymore. It is just a movie."_

"_But…"_

_Quinn met him with a steely glare. "Do you trust her?"_

"_It's him I don't trust."_

"_I didn't trust you at first. He's a good kid Sam. He's okay."_

"_If you say so."_

"_Come on Papa. Let me take your mind off it."_

"Sam?" Quinn's faint voice asked. Her breathing was labored as she came out of her nap.

"Yeah baby?"

"Are Blaine and Kurt here?"

"I can call them."

"Okay"

Blaine and Kurt peeked in through the window to catch a glimpse of Quinn before walking into her hospital room.

Blaine spoke first.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hi Blaine."

Kurt moved towards her bed, grasping Quinn's hand.

"Sam said you needed to see us?"

"I'm dying."

"Do not say that." Kurt said forcefully.

"Why not?" Quinn asked. "It's true Kurt. I hear them talking. I'll be lucky to wake up tomorrow. That's why I wanted to see you."

"Okay, so Quinn, let's talk." Blaine said as he looked between his husband and Quinn.

"I need you to keep my family going."

"But Quinn."

"No. Listen to me. You need to make sure Sam is okay. Make sure my daughter goes to the prom. Become their friends, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise me they won't be alone. Kurt, I need you to promise me that. I can't ask Sam to do that because he's going to be devastated. "

"Did he tell the kids yet? Blaine was curious. He remembered when Cooper had to tell him that their grandmother had died. It wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Yeah. He came in here crying afterwards. He said that it was the hardest thing he'd have to do, next to saying goodbye to me."

Kurt smiled at Quinn.

"Don't worry. We'll be here. You just need to rest, okay?"

He got up off the chair and walked towards the door, Blaine following him.

Quinn whispers Blaine's name just as he reached the door.

"Can I talk to you, without Kurt?"

"Sure." He turned to Kurt. "I'll be right there love."

He moved back to the hospital bed and sat on its edge.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this."

"Do what?"

"Die. Say goodbye."

"Cooper used to say I was stupid when I was a kid."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't fall for you. He thought you were beautiful Quinn. He also told me that he loved me no matter what. He also called me foolish."

"How are you foolish?"

"I still believe that love exists for everyone. Love goes beyond death."

"I don't know."

"I know. "

"How do you know Blaine?" Quinn's tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"You. There is an amazing family right down the hall Quinn. YOUR FAMILY. I see your daughter. She is confident and beautiful like you. She's a fighting spirit. I see your son. He's sensitive and smart. One day, when he feels comfortable enough to come out, he'll be the most loving person. Sam hasn't left this hospital in two days. I've been bringing him Chinese."

"Watch them Blaine."

"I will. I've got them. I promise."

Blaine unfolded the stack of paper from his pocket and looked at the crowd gathered. He straightened his bowtie, took a deep breath and began.

"I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't break down today. I was going to be strong but I can't. I just can't. Someone once told me that we go through life and we can't expect anything to be guaranteed. She was right. At the end of the day you are the exception to every rule, every stereotype.

You were the good in a bad world, a light in the dark and an anchor for souls with no hope. A vicious protector of her family, she fought to ensure that everything would be alright.

Every day was an adventure. In college, she convinced me to take a trip to Maine with her. There weren't any solid plans and I didn't understand why we were going to Maine. For one week, however, we could let go of everything we held in and that trip saved my life.

She was my saving grace.

That's the kind of person she was, up until the very end."

He turned to Sam and the children.

"She loved you. She loved you so much. I know that for sure. In time I hope you smile again. It's what she would have wanted, you know?"

The final speaker was Sam. The room quieted as he stood to move towards the stand. He paused, briefly glancing at Quinn before facing everyone.

"I remember every word you ever told me Quinn. Every damn word. There isn't anything I wouldn't give to hear your voice one more time.

Quinn wrote me a letter a few days before she died. I'd like to read it to you.

'_Dearest Sammy, _

_I don't know if I'll be able to say this aloud but there are things I need to tell you. _

_I'm proud of us Sammy. I am so proud of you. Look at the things we've done: college, careers, and our children. We went from a run-down apartment to another apartment slightly better off and eventually, our home. We made something of ourselves. _

_I know you don't want to hear it but I want to thank you. Thank you for loving me when I was pregnant in high school, thank you for all the midnight fast food runs. Remember that time at Taco Bell? We danced in the middle of the restaurant and everyone stared? That was one of my favorite dates. I know that there were times you went without, just so you could see me smile. _

_Never forget that I love you.'_

Sam's voice began to thicken as he read Quinn's words. Tears fell from his eyes and he couldn't bear to look the audience in the eye.

'_That's the hardest part, I think, for me. The goodbyes. How do you say goodbye to the person you love with every single ounce of your body? I've begged and bargained to stay here with you. But I can't stay. I have to say goodbye. _

_Make sure that our kids know I love them, okay? Walk our daughter down the aisle. Play sports with our son. I'll be there, I promise._

_I love you baby now and always._

_Quinn'_

Sam finished the letter and took a moment to compose his emotions. He then turned to the casket and spoke directly to Quinn.

"Hey there baby. I miss you. What could I have done differently? If I could, I'd trade places with you. I loved you so much and I can't say goodbye yet. Neither can you. So how about we say something else instead? Does that work for you? Okay, good. So let's say I'll see you when I get home. Wait for me baby. Please, please wait for me."

Blaine moved from the chair and wrapped his arms around the grieving husband.

As Quinn's casket was lifted and moved to the hearse, Kurt nudged Sam.

"Look! Sam, look up."

There was a single butterfly flying around against the grey sky. It fluttered around Blaine and Kurt, eventually landing on Sam's nose.

Sam would come to think of that butterfly as Quinn.

**AN: That's it! This one is finished. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This chapter was the hardest to write but the most satisfying as well. I'm working on another one…slightly darker but that's what happens when you have a major that deals with diseases that cause death.**

**I love every single person who has read or even clicked on my story **


End file.
